Electronic cigarettes are increasingly popular. A typical available device includes a vial mounted on a controller. Upon activation of a vaporizing element in the base of the vial, fluid within the vial is vaporized and drifts or is drawn along a vapor tube toward a mouthpiece and dispensed. Once the fluid contents of the vial are depleted, refilling typically occurs by removal of the mouthpiece and direct pouring of concentrated liquid/fluid into the vial. With a typical device, the open top of the vapor tube is vulnerable to contamination during the refilling process. The fluid used in such devices is not intended for consumption as liquid as even in small amounts. Thus such contamination of the vapor tube is unwanted.
Additionally, accidental spills of the concentrated liquid can be very dangerous to a person. Accidental contact with the skin can lead to nausea or worse, and this is particularly problematic if minors can access the concentrated liquid. Incidents of poisoning have been documented.
Improved and convenient refilling devices and methods are needed.